The prevalence of the Internet has resulted in the availability to the general public of billions of unique information pages. Along with this has come a steadily increasing complexity in web browser interfaces, web page content, and an increasing amount of information displayed to a user as screens grow larger and resolutions higher.
The growth in web page interface complexity, coupled with the absence of a “standard” layout for web pages, makes navigating the Web an exercise in trial and error, especially for a child or novice user. Every object, picture, or text item on a screen can potentially be “clickable;” and although relatively sound interface design would lead to giving a user cues such as underlined text, this rule is not universally adhered to.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.